


All in a day's work

by Racergirl82



Series: Counting Stars [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Castiel (Supernatural), And still growing, Bobby raised Sam and Dean, Businessman Dean, Castiel and Dean have a large family, Castiel is Cassandra Novak, Castiel plays Harp, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Non-Hunter Winchesters (Supernatural), Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racergirl82/pseuds/Racergirl82
Summary: Dean Winchester is many things: Successful Businessman, Devoted Husband, Older brother, and Father. Being all that means that anything and everything is all in a day's work.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean hated working late, he wanted to be home with Cas and their kids. However, he had no choice tonight as he had an important business dinner that ran much later than he had liked. But on the upside, he had not only closed probably his biggest deal of the quarter; it had led to his company gaining one of its largest contracts to date. Mr. Adler had been so impressed with Dean’s work in preparing for this meeting that he had not only rewarded Dean with a large bonus, but had also given him a much needed vacation for Christmas and New Year’s.

As Dean drives, he can’t help but think about his life and how he had to be the luckiest man alive. Although, if you had told him that several years ago: Dean would have told you that you were crazy.

His parents had been killed by a drunk driver when he was little.  Him and Sam had been in the backseat, but had somehow managed to escape major injury from the accident. Finally, after bouncing around to so many foster homes, he and Sam had been taken in by Bobby Singer.  While it hadn’t been a traditional home, it had been probably the best foster home that the boys had been in.

Dean had been fully expecting Bobby to boot him out as soon as he turned 18; forcing him to be an adult immediately; but instead Bobby had offered him a permanent home. Bobby had also surprised him by having tracked down his Dad’s 1967 Chevy Impala. It had been sold shortly after the crash, but Bobby had called in lots of favors and used every connection he had to track down that car; which he had proudly presented to Dean on his 18th birthday.

Another thing that Bobby had done for them that Dean never will be able to repay the man for: is that he had opened the way for him, and later Sam, to attend college. True, both brothers had turned to their own means to pay for it; Dean by joining the Marines, and Sam had joined the Coast Guard and won a scholarship to Stanford.

It had been in College that Dean had met Cassandra.  She had been the pretty preacher’s daughter; studying nursing.  While he had seen her around Campus before, they hadn’t officially met until the day Cassandra had knocked on his apartment door to invite him to the church’s Christmas community dinner.  He had gone only because the weather didn’t permit him to travel to Bobby’s for Christmas.  During the meal, Dean had noticed that there was someone playing Christmas songs on the Harp that had been sitting in the corner of the gymnasium of the church.  It had been Cas playing; and at that moment, Dean had been almost mesmerized by the angelic playing.   

He had waited around all night until she was leaving the Church to approach her.  She had jokingly called him a creeper; but she had accepted his invitation to dinner, so Dean had counted it as a win.  Dean had been so head over heels in love that he nearly dropped out of College and gone AWOL from the Marines to elope. He had planned for months on how to propose to Cas; and had carried the ring around in his pocket for just as long. But those plans had gone out the window when Dean finally did propose.

He had gone over to Cas’s apartment one day when she had been in the process of baking cookies for the Church bake sale. Dean had known for a long time that Cas had a habit of dancing when she worked in the kitchen, as the hardwood floor provided a good stage. The problem was: Cas didn’t know that Dean knew about her dancing sessions and she had obviously not expecting Dean to appear in the doorway to the kitchen. He had startled her, and the bag of flour that she had in her hand had become airborne: causing them both to get a flour shower.

Once the flour settled, Cas had been laughing so hard with flour in her hair, and she couldn’t have been more beautiful to Dean. He had gone down on one knee right there, in her kitchen, covered in flour. And as soon as Cas could speak again, she had given him an excited yes.

That day had been 10 years ago.

Soon, Dean is turning the impala onto his quiet street. Driving down the street, the only light from the Christmas lights on the houses.  They had recently moved to this house as they had needed space for their kids. 

Dean parks the Impala in its spot in the garage and heads inside the house. The house is quiet as he walks in the door. However there is noises coming from upstairs. Following the sound, Dean heads upstairs to the family room. Once upstairs Dean pauses to take in the scene before him:

The television is on and the scenes from some Christmas movie is playing quietly.  Cas is sleeping in the reclining section of the couch and surrounding her are five distinctive lumps, made even more discernable by the different patterns of child sized blankets covering tiny bodies.  

The boys are sprawled out on the family room floor. Their eldest Matthew is eight, and is Dean’s mini-me. From his looks to his personality; it is Dean all the way. Seven year old Levi and five year old Payton are laying on either side of their older brother. The two younger boys look surprisingly like their Uncle Sammy with their brown hair and hazel eyes.

The twins, Emma and Claire, seem to have claimed the space on the couch next to Cas. Even though the girls are three, they seem to know just how to get their way with their older brothers. The twins are blonde with Cas’s blue eyes. 

Dean carefully moves over to the couch to where Cas is sleeping. He stands there for a moment, watching his wife sleep. Even after all these years, Cas is still beautiful to him. He bent down to press a gentle kiss to her lips, and like the sleeping beauty that she is, Cas sighed and opened her eyes. Cas smiled adoringly up at him, and he smiled right back.

“Welcome home, Daddy. How was your meeting?” Cas asked. She knows how important this meeting was for Dean.

“Better than I expected. Not only closed the deal, but we got a big contract.”

“That’s wonderful.” Cas responded with a big smile.

“Need up?” Dean asks as Cas attempted to move only to be hindered by the two sleeping toddlers laying against her.

 At Cas’s nod, Dean began maneuvering Claire and Emma to allow Cas to move. Dean then helped Cas up from the couch. Once Cas was up, Dean dropped to his knees in front of his wife and placed a tender kiss to her swollen stomach. Sliding his hands under Cas’s pajama top, he skated his fingers over the taut skin, smiling when he felt the baby kick his hand. He can feel Cas run her fingers through his hair.

Most of the people he worked with thought they were crazy by having six kids under 9 years old. But those people do not understand Dean’s past and his desire for family that had lead to his and Cas’s large brood. And those people certainly don’t know that the couple is only halfway in the number of children they had originally agreed on.

Dean stands and captures Cas’s lips in a kiss. Pulling back slightly, Dean notices just how tired Cas seems.  

“I’ll get the kids settled, if you want to head to bed.” Dean said against Cas’s lips. Cas just nods slightly, before letting Dean pull away from her to get the kids to bed.

Claire and Emma woke a little bit as Dean and Cas lift them from the couch. Cas gently hands Claire off to Dean once he has Emma settled on his shoulder. The girls cling on to their father like little monkeys and settle back to their sleep.  Years of handling little ones has made Dean quite adapt to carrying two sleeping toddlers. He easily carries the twins to their bedroom.  

Fortunately the girls have transitioned to their big girl beds, so he doesn’t have to lift them over the railings of a crib. He gently places the girls in their beds, pausing to tuck them in once he gets both girls in their beds. Then Dean returns to the living room to get the boys to bed.

As Dean is getting Payton, Levi and Matthew wake up just enough to go to bed on their own; making the process much quicker. Although Dean does make sure that Levi safely climbs the ladder to the upper bunk in the boys’ room.  

Once Dean has the kids tucked into bed, he heads towards his and Cas’s bedroom. He finds Cas in their bathroom, brushing her teeth. Her and the kids had popcorn earlier and the feeling of kernels in her teeth is not something she wants to go to bed with.

Dean comes up behind Cas, allowing his arms to circle around her. His hands coming to rest on the mound of her belly.

“You ok?” Dean asks as he feels Cas lean back against his chest. Cas sighed before she gave her answer.

“I’m just tired. But it’s the norm for being this pregnant. I’m just lucky that there is only one this time.”

“Why don’t we go to bed, and I’ll rub your back.” Dean suggests as he rubs circles over Cas’s belly. As he does so, he can feel the muscles under his fingers tense and contract.

“Cas?” Dean asks, slightly worried about what he felt.

“Just Braxton Hicks. It will pass.” Cas says confidently.

“Are you sure? You said that with Levi and we _almost_ didn’t make it to the hospital in time.” That was another reason why Dean hated being away from his family: Cas was just over a week away from her due date. And if some of her previous pregnancies were any indication: the closer Cas got to the end the more prepared they had to be. Cas had relatively short labors, giving birth usually within a few hours from the first contraction.

“I’m sure. This is pregnancy number three _since_ Levi. I can tell the difference between Braxton Hicks and the real thing now.”

They settle into bed, Dean begins to rub Cas’s back.

“So what do you think: Are we getting another boy or another girl?” Dean asks.

“I don’t know. I haven’t felt like I did with the boys, but I haven’t felt like I did with the girls either. I do know that this one is going to be big. If it wasn’t for the fact that I’ve seen every ultrasound and only hear one heartbeat, I’d swear that there is more than one.” Cas says as she lays both hands on her swollen stomach. 

“Don’t you think that this should be our last one?”

“You wanted children, so I’m giving you children.  We agreed on twelve or are you changing your mind?”

“Are you sure that you’re not changing yours? Do you really want to go through this six more times

They had agreed on the number 12 shortly after they got together. Dean had thrown the number out just to get a reaction from Cas as Dean was sure most girls would not even consider that number. But to his shocked surprise, Cas hadn’t ran for the hills. She had only tilted her head in the way that Dean had learned meant she was trying to figure something out.  Then she asked him if he was serious. And what Dean found most surprising is that Cas had seemed open to the idea.

While he hadn’t been serious when he said it, or at least that’s what Dean would tell himself, The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of a big family.  It had only been him and Sam for so many years, that Dean decided he wanted a large family. And as fate would have it, he found probably the one girl that was willing to give that to him.

Once it seems that Cas is about to go to sleep again; Dean begins to pull his hand back to allow his wife to sleep. But Cas surprises him by grabbing his hand before he could pull away.

“You still have one more little one to get settled.” Cas says as she guides Dean’s hand to a spot on her belly, and Dean can feel the baby actively kicking.

“I have to get the baby settled?” Dean playfully asks, knowing exactly what Cas’s reply will be. 

“It’s your fault that the baby is awake now.” Cas playfully pouted.

Dean could only chuckle at his wife’s petulant attitude, before moving down to place a gentle kiss to the spot where his hand was. He then gently nuzzles the spot with his nose.

"Hey you in there, don’t get too wound up. You don’t want to keep your Mommy awake.  She needs her rest after trying to keep up with your brothers and sisters all day.”

“You’re gonna have to sing.  You know that’s the only way to settle your kids.”  Cas gently interrupts; a fond smile playing at her lips.

“But it’s Mommy that has the voice of an angel.” Dean argues back.

“Don’t matter. It was you who got the baby going, so it’s you that needs to get the baby to sleep.” Cas says in a tone that said that said she already knew that she won the argument. Dean just shook his head but decided to indulge his wife. So, still lying next to his wife’s very pregnant belly, Dean begins to softly croon out the words to ‘Hey Jude’.  

As Dean finishes the song, the movements under his hand have stopped; signifying that the baby had indeed settled down again.   Glancing up at Cas, Dean discovered that she too is sound asleep. So Dean just shifted back to spooning with his wife, his hand resting protectively against her baby bump, and within a few minutes, sleep also overtook him.  


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean is woken up by Cas leaving the bed. It is clearly not an easy task for Cas to get up from the bed, hindered by her swollen belly. Once Cas manages to get to her feet, she moves to their closet, where Dean watches through half closed eyes, as Cas changes into a pair of black leggings and a gray tunic sweater.

  
Dean knows that Cas can at times be self-conscious about the changes to her body when she’s pregnant; but to Dean: his beautiful wife is even more so when she’s pregnant with his baby. Before going downstairs to beginning to fix breakfast, Cas pulls her long hair into a casual ponytail.

  
“You can stop pretending. I know that you’re awake.” Cas says, not turning away from the mirror. “I’m going to start breakfast, so please make sure that your kids are up.”

  
With that Cas leaves the bedroom, presumably to go downstairs to make breakfast. Dean gets himself out of bed and begins to rummage through the dresser for his clothes. Like Cas, Dean chooses to dress casually in a pair of relaxed fit jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

  
He goes to the boys’ room first. It’s the last day of school before the Christmas holiday, so the boys will need to get ready for school. After waking the boys, Dean makes sure that they are up and putting on the clothes that had been laid out last night; before heading to the twins’ room. Cas normally let the girls stay in their pajamas until after breakfast. So all he really has to do is make sure the girls are up and get downstairs for breakfast.

  
Emma is sprawled out on her bed, her blanket haphazardly covers her, as she must have been restless last night, her stuffed Panda bear hangs precariously at the edge of the bed. Claire is snuggled up to her grumpy cat; curled up on her side facing her sister’s bed. First, he goes over to Claire’s bed to wake her up. Dean bends down next to Claire’s bed and begins to rub her back.

  
“Time to wake up, Claire-Bear. Momma’s making breakfast.” Claire’s blue eyes slowly open. Dean knows that the slow awaking act is almost a teaser. Both twins firmly have the toddler ability to go from sound asleep to wide awake in mere seconds. So before Claire can begin bouncing around the room, Dean knows to give Claire a task to focus on: “Claire, why don’t you go check if your brothers are getting ready for school?”

  
“Ok.” Claire says just before running from the room, eager for the chance to boss her brothers around. Claire is the bossy one in the brood. It was almost comical for Dean to watch Claire give orders to her older brothers.

  
After Claire leaves the room, Dean turns his attention to Emma. Emma’s cheeks are pink and when Dean feels them they are warm to the touch. Dean immediately suspects that Emma is running a fever. And giving Claire’s energy, Dean knows that as of now: Emma might be the first one to be sick. The downside of having five kids is that when one gets sick, the others tend to follow in seemingly rapid succession.

  
Dean scooped her up from the bed and carries her out of the room. As they leave the girls’ bedroom, the boys are heading downstairs for breakfast. Matthew, ever the big brother, assists Claire down the stairs by holding his little sister’s hand as she takes the steps one at a time.

  
“I think Emma’s running a fever.” Dean reports as they enter the kitchen. Emma just rubs her forehead against her father’s collarbone. At that phrase, Dean can practically see Cas shift into ‘Nurse mode’. Cas might be a stay at home mom now, but she had once been a top notch nurse. As Cas had often told him: “Once a nurse, always a Nurse”

  
Cas had just finished the last batch of pancakes, so she turns from the stove to go to the cabinet that they have medication, and the thermometer, stored. She gets the thermometer prepped before handing it off to Dean, knowing that Emma wouldn’t want to let go of Dean.

Emma is normally a Daddy’s girl on her good days; and like most toddlers, she is extremely clingy when sick. As she gives Dean the thermometer, Cas places a hand on the back of Emma’s head to check for herself for a fever. Dean places the probe in Emma’s ear and waits for the reading.

  
“100.6.” Dean reports reading the small screen on the thermometer. When they had first started using the ear thermometer, Dean had initially freaked out at some of the high readings that they got. It was then that Cas had explained that the ear temperature runs about a degree higher than oral temperature.

  
“Not too bad, but she should probably have some Children’s Motrin to try to keep it from getting higher.” Cas says as she finishes serving breakfast to the other kids that are sitting down at the table.

  
“I’ve got it ready on the counter.” Cas adds when it is clear that Dean was about to attempt to get the medicine while trying to juggle a sick toddler on his hip.   
Looking on the kitchen counter, Dean notices the dose of child’s cold medicine sitting next to Emma’s sipper cup. Emma, predictably, turns her head away from the cup when Dean tries to give it to her.

  
“Come on Em.” Dean encourages. “Momma has your juice ready as soon as you take your medicine like a big girl.”

  
Emma seems to consider the offer, but makes no move to accept the medicine cup. So Dean decides to add on to his tactic: “Can you be Daddy’s big girl and take your medicine?”

  
Emma then takes the medicine cup and downs the contents like a shot. Dean hands her the promised cup of juice in exchange for the empty medicine cup so she can rinse the taste down. Emma lays her head on Dean’s shoulder and begins to slowly drink her juice.

  
“Do want to try to eat some breakfast, Em?” Dean asks the tiny girl in his arms, when it is clear Emma is perfectly content where she is. Emma just shakes her head before letting her head resume resting against Dean’s shoulder. If there was one parenting lesson that Dean has learnt from having five kids it’s: pushing a sick kid to eat something usually results in having to clean up the mess later on.

  
“Want to lay down on the couch?” Dean asks, allowing Emma to call the shots right now. Emma nods her head. She is starting to doze off on his shoulder.

  
Dean carries her into the living room and gently lays her down on the couch. Dean grabs the throw blanket from the back of the couch and tenderly covers Emma. Dean turns on Netflix on the TV, and accessing the kids’ profile, selects a cartoon movie for Emma to watch. Emma seems determined to go back to sleep, so Dean returns to the breakfast table.

Taking his seat at the table, Dean begins to eat the breakfast that Cas had made. As they eat breakfast, Dean knows that Cas is silently assessing for any signs of illness in the other kids. Usually, it is one of the boys that get sick first; due to them going to school. But Cas must not spot any signs of illness, as breakfast ends Cas tells the boys to go brush their teeth to get ready for school.

  
Dean goes upstairs with the boys to supervise them and brush his own teeth. While he is upstairs, Dean grabs Emma’s blanket and panda bear from the twins’ bedroom. Cas’s sister Anna had made each of the kids a blanket when they were born; and it has become a firm rule that when the kids are sick; they want that blanket. When he goes back downstairs, he stops in the living room to give Emma her blanket and panda. 

  
While Dean is upstairs with the boys, Cas takes Claire into the downstairs bathroom and brushes Claire’s teeth. When she emerges, the boys are back downstairs; so she get them to begin putting on their boots and coats. While the boys are doing what Cas had told them to do, Cas goes to the kitchen and gets the boys’ lunchboxes. Cas had prepared the boys’ lunches the night before, so all she has to do is pass out the bags to each of the boys.

  
The boys will be getting home from school just after lunch, so they will need their lunches for today. Before they head out to the car, Cas make sure that the boys’ coats are zipped and their hats and gloves are on. After saying goodbye to the boys, Cas, with Claire tagging along, heads into the living room to check on Emma. Since Emma’s fever is low, Cas knows that whatever she has isn’t contagious, yet.

  
Dean decides to take the boys to school in the impala. So he gets the boys in the back seat and heads off towards the school. They live only ten minutes from the school, so it takes not long to get to the school. Once Dean gets the car parked, Dean gets the boys out of the car and makes sure that they have their backpacks and lunchboxes. Holding Levi and Peyton’s hands, Dean walks them towards the school.

  
The first place they stop first is Peyton’s kindergarten classroom. Peyton’s teacher greets him with a wave as Peyton joins the other students in hanging up their coats and backpacks in their cubbies. Matthew and Levi’s classrooms are in the same hallway so that is where they head next. They come to Levi’s classroom first, so they drop Levi off first. Then Dean and Matthew head to Matthew’s classroom. The whole process takes less than ten minutes.

As Dean is leaving the school, he crosses paths with Lisa Braeden. Lisa’s son, Ben, is in the same class as Matthew. The single mom wouldn’t stop flirting with him; and seemed undeterred by the fact that Dean is happily married.

Fortunately, Cas has impeccable timing and this time is no different. Before Lisa could approach him, Dean’s cell phone beings to ring. Looking at the screen, Dean sees that it is Cas calling. Answering the call, Dean is able to walk out of the school to the Impala without having to speak to Lisa.

“Hey Cas. What’s up?”

_“Can you stop at the grocery store for me on your way home?”_

“Sure Cas. Just text me your list.” 

_“Alright. Thanks. I’ll see you when you get home.”_

“Ok. See you later. I love you.”

_“I love you too.”_

A few moments after he disconnected the call, his phone notified him to a message. It was Cas’s list of things she needed from the grocery store.   
He stops at the grocery store and quickly gets the items on Cas’s list. Loading the bags into the trunk of the car, he is quickly heading back to the house. 

When Dean returned home from the grocery store, he finds Cas in the living room with the girls watching a kids movie. Emma has moved to be laying against Cas, she has her panda and blanket and seemed to be asleep. Claire is currently laying at the other end of the couch, completely engrossed in the movie. 

When Dean seats down on the couch, Emma proves that she is in fact still awake by immediately crawling onto his lap. Once she settles in Dean’s lap, she begins to doze off. 

“She’s been waiting for her Daddy to get home.” Cas explains, trying not to laugh at her daughter’s antics.

  
Dean knows he has no choice but to settle in and watch the kids movie and be his little girl’s pillow. All in a day’s work.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave comments or kudos as they inspire me to keep writing


End file.
